Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket or outer insulation. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through jack and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,445 and 6,824,403, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardisation, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. The keying and color identifying features of a FAKRA connector are typically on an outer housing made of plastic or non-conductive material. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connector assemblies. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing. In some applications such as an automobile radio, the connector must be grounded to the chassis of the radio. However, since the outer housing is non-conductive, current connectors require a separate means to ground the connector chassis. Consequently, what is needed is an electrical connector with a housing that is configured to couple with another connector assembly, such as a FAKRA connector assembly, in which the housing is also usable to provide an electrical grounding path to a chassis or other panel.